Letting Go
by beetlesfan003
Summary: First M story ever submitted. Carlisle/Bella... and Edward/Bella. dont know what I was thinking. rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters in this story just a very sick mind

_Rated M_

**_Letting Go_**

The ambulance siren blared as the vehicle sped down the highway, Bella groaned as the ambulance hit a bump in the road jolting her leg which sent a stabbing pain all the way to her bones.

She silently cursed James for breaking it.

"Stupid Vampire" she said under her breath, unaware that Edward was sitting next to her.

"What love?" Edward's voice, soft as velvet, broke through her pain for a minute

"Nothing" Bella replied and closed her eyes, giving into the pain once more.

At the hospital Edward was told to wait outside the room so Bella could be examined without embarrassment.

Carlisle promised Edward that Bella would be fine; he turned his back and went into the room. Bella had been given some pain relief and she was more alert looking straight at Carlisle as he walked in, she had never really looked at Carlisle and always saw him as Edwards's dad, now seeing him at work she realized he turned her on.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle had a rougher voice than Edward

Bella couldn't reply , awestruck by Carlisle and ashamed of herself, because the only thought she had was how she was going to ravish him, it was times like this that she was glad she was a blank slate to Edwards gift.

"So, what have you done here?" Carlisle asked as his hands brushed her skin as he tried to roll up her jeans.

"Bella, can we take these off? I can call in a nurse if you'd rather?" Carlisle asked Bella gently

Bella's mind screamed yes and she fought not to buck her hips but she feigned innocence well and quietly replied

"No that's fine, I trust you, I can't be much more embarrassed than I am now."

Carlisle kept his promise; he was careful as he cut her jeans off and lifted her out of them. His hands worked methodically over her leg and Bella could feel her arousal soaking her panties.

Carlisle moved closer to Bella's head and leaned over her to change the drip bag. Unintentionally his erection rubbed against her limp hand he immediately shot backward slamming his body into the wall.

Bella's eyes were wide and wanting, filled with lust she reached out and stroked him through his pants. Her eyes lit up and she grinned as his obvious hard-on, Carlisle growled low and deep in his throat

"Come here" Bella rasped out, her pain all but forgotten

Carlisle took a deep breath not moving away from the wall

"Take your shirt off" Bella said, her voice tainted with command

"Bella..."

"Carlisle, just do it" Bella's voice had lost its command and was full of want

Carlisle undid the buttons slowly down his chest, never leaving the wall

Watching the shirt slowly fall to the ground, Bella did her best not to squirm and writhe in her hospital bed, never taking her eyes off Carlisle.

Upon seeing his hard chiseled chest Bella felt a rush of desire causing her panties to become stuck to her like a second skin.

Carlisle grabbed onto the wall as if to bring himself back to reality

"I can't Bella"

"I want you Carlisle"

"What about Edward?"

"I love him but he won't let go with me, he always has control himself, I want to know what its liked to be with a vampire who will let go, Carlisle! Please!"

Carlisle took a step forward and smelt Bella's arousal

Within the blink of an eye they were both naked and Carlisle was kissing Bella with such force she knew she had to get this response out of Edward

"What do you want Bella?" Carlisle growled at Bella

"Carlisle!" Bella whined and bucked her hips causing his cock to hit her sex

"CARLISLE!" Bella all but screamed at him, he sure knew how to test her patience

"Yes, Bella?" He teased, running a finger over her wetness; he watched her eyes darken more and more with desire.

She arched onto his finger and groaned when he immediately darted his hand away.

"Damn it, Carlisle! I want you! Now!" She grabbed him and tried to pull him to her, but he resisted without even thinking.

"Now?"

"Carlisle! Now!"

"Not yet," he whispered, eyes closed as he calmed down to stop himself from sliding his cock inside her and pounding into her mercilessly.

"Carlisle, NOW or I'm finishing it off myself!"

Carlisle seemed to weigh up the idea of that threat

"That might be fun, watching you get yourself off, while telling me what you wish I was doing for you"

Bella screwed up her face and squirmed away from Carlisle.

Grabbing her shoulders he placed her back in the middle of the bed and guided himself into her fast, Halfway in she bucked her hips up to meet his and they both almost lost it right there.

Stopping for a quick second Carlisle rested inside Bella, with his head next to hers. Her breathing was harsh and rushed in his ears. Feeling her muscles clenching around him, Carlisle growled and withdrew almost completely from her. She sighed beneath him and bucked against him, trying to create friction.

Plunging into her again, drawing a gasp from her lips. Carlisle lent down and kissed Bella letting his tongue dominate against hers. Bodies straining against each other, Carlisle could hear his pants and growls, She was just as loud, past the point of caring any more, wanting to share her release with him.

Bella clenched her muscles around Carlisle. Wanting to join her more than anything Carlisle pumped harder and faster, crashing into her with a bruising force. Bella accepted him though, still cresting the waves of her climax and met each thrust willingly. Finally his legs gave out as he reached his peak, thrusting down into her one more time, Carlisle kissed her and quickly got dressed into his doctors coat.

Carlisle quickly switched to professional mode

"Okay so your legs going to be all good as long as you come back and see me in about a week or so. Less if is possible"

Carlisle turned his back and went to walk out the room. Bella was completely taken aback by his attitude… professional, straight forward and defiantly not the man who just fucked her senseless.

A small wink and a grin shot back at her proved that he was still in there.

"Remember… a week, less if possible"


	2. Chapter 2

Edward walked into the room with a discussed look on his face.

"Bella, how…" Edward stopped mid question and sighed

"I'm sorry Edward I truly am I love you most but you never let yourself go when we have sex!" Bella said in a hushed yet firm tone

Edward growled and a flash of embarrassment and disgust passed across his face, but was gone in a fleeting second. Jumping onto the bed Edward attacked Bella's neck with kisses and the occasional nibble.

Bella hadn't bothered to get dressed after her little fling with Carlisle so when Edward got under the sheets of the hospital bed to find her naked he almost lost it.

"Geez Bella" Edward groaned against her neck while he ground his hips into hers

"Let go baby" Bella whispered seductively

And let go Edward did, before Bella could comprehend what he was doing, he had got her wrists in a vice grip above her head and he was pounding into her so hard Bella knew she would have bruises in the morning but with her heightening desire it was becoming harder to care.

"Ed… ward… please… baby… harder" Bella said through her pants

"Any harder and I'll break you!" Edward grunted back at her through gritted teeth

"I don't care Edward"

Edward picked up the pace and slammed into Bella hard and fast and without thinking.

Slowing when he felt Bella clench around him, Edward teasingly pulled almost all the way out and quickly rammed back into her, reaching their climax almost simultaneously.

Edward collapsed next to Bella and held her close to his body, not one part of them left untouched, nuzzling close to her neck.

"I love you Bella… always"

"I love you too Edward… forever"

"Your not gunna sleep with my dad again are you?"

Bella just laughed

Edward took it for a yes and wrapped his arms around her tightly

"Good, because that's really quite disturbing" Edward made a disgusted face

"Well it taught you to let go didn't it?" Bella retorted smiling.


End file.
